1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical implants and, more particularly, to the metering and mixing of microspheres with fluids and other components for insertion into the patient's body to achieve augmentation or repair of tissues.
2. Description of Related Art
Microspheres and microparticles, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,452, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, made of for example polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) or other materials, are currently combined with foreign carrier materials (e.g., bovine collagen) and injected or introduced into the body to accomplish augmentation or repair of various tissues.
The use of foreign materials as carriers for such microspheres may in some instances subject a patient to immune reactions, risks of infection, or introduction of viral agents. Complications can result which may range from mild local irritation to serious and potentially fatal introductions of viruses from the foreign carrier material.
A need exists in the prior art for carrier materials capable of presenting reduced risks to the patient in the context of introducing microspheres and microparticles into patient tissues for augmentation or repair of the tissues.